villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alma Wade
Alma Wade is the main antagonist of the F.E.A.R. series. She is a powerful spirit who seeks revenge against humanity, due to their usage of her in a series of experiments and secret projects with the aim of making her powers financially viable. She was voiced by Melissa Roberts in F.E.A.R., and by in F.E.A.R. 2 and F.E.A.R. 3. History After being subjected to years of cruel experimentation by Armacham Technology Corporation during Project Origin she sought violent revenge against the organization using her many supernatural powers. She usually appears in child form and later when released, her true body is a young decimated woman. She later appears in a young healthy adult form in F.E.A.R. 2 after being attracted to protagonist Michael Becket, who she rapes, resulting in her to become pregnant. In F.E.A.R. 3, she does not attack you because she is pregnant with a baby (implied to be a girl) she concieved with Michael Becket and to avoid the Creep (who is the manifestation of Harlen Wade). In Point Man and Fettel's endings, she gives birth to the baby and both of them wanted to father him/her, and in Point Man's ending, she disappears while in Fettel's ending she was eaten/absorbed by Fettel possessing Point Man's body. She seemed to be a helper, especially in her child form, in the F.E.A.R. expansions Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate. Rather than attacking the player, she assists them for example when she kills the Replica soldiers in the subway she tells Point Man that he is safe now. Gallery Images AlmaWadeAppearances.jpg|The three faces of Alma throughout the trilogy. Alma Young.jpg|Alma in F.E.A.R. 1. AlmaTrueForm.jpg|Alma in F.E.A.R. 2. Alma Wade 2.jpg|Alma in F.E.A.R. 3. AlmaLiveAction.jpg|A live action Alma in the F.E.A.R. 3 Trailer. Alma5.png FearHD.jpg SCP Alma.png Videos F.E.A.R..R|A display of Alma's powers. Alma's Music Box (Extended)|Alma's music box from Trivia *Alma is named after the character Alma Mobley in Peter Straub's novel Ghost Story. *"Alma" is a word in the Latin languages Spanish and Portuguese that literally means "soul" — an appropriate name, given her character. *Alma Wade visits a hospital in Chicago to deliver the born child. *Alma is referenced in the 2012 horror film, The Cabin in the Woods. In the film, a girl in a white dress is seen liquefying a security guard while singing "Hush Little Baby". The scene is an exact mirror of Alma's attack on the guards in F.E.A.R.. *Alma most likely had blue eyes in life, given that both of her sons, her father, and her sister all have blue eyes. *WatchMojo.com listed Alma Wade as #3 on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. Category:Female Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Psychics Category:Rapists Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Related to Hero Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mute Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Energy Beings Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Amoral Category:Youkai Category:Sadists Category:Dark Forms Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magic Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Zombies Category:Opportunists